


Pull Me Closer, Hold Me Down (Don't Let Go Or I'll Drown)

by Moonalight



Series: Dove And Hawk [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Saguru accidentally found himself on the wrong side of a gun. It was only a graze though. So why is there an internationally wanted criminal in his room when he gets home from the hospital?
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Dove And Hawk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Pull Me Closer, Hold Me Down (Don't Let Go Or I'll Drown)

******  
No matter what anyone says, getting shot was not a part of Saguru’s plan. Why would anyone want to get shot? Well, grazed, as it was in his case. Bullets hurt. Even if the injury was minor and surmounted to nothing more than a couple stitches. 

Stitches were nothing new to him. The fact that the doctors insisted on torturing him with a sling was ridiculous. Especially when it was far too obvious they just wanted to impress his family. Giving him every checkup, every little test. ‘To be on the safe side’, they said. 

More like to gain favor and power, those greedy bastards. They had a young teenage boy to treat, and all they saw when they looked at him were dollar signs. It was incorrigible. The lot of them; they were all completely tainted. 

It was far too late into the night by the time he got out of that horribly sterile place. And that was only because he finally snapped. They were quick to release him when he started stonewalling, threatening to hurt their reputation if they didn’t let him leave.

Looking back, Saguru was aware of how childish he’d acted. But he was exhausted, it was long past when he wanted to be in bed, and he had had strangers poking and prodding him for hours.

A gentleman cannot always hold himself in check during such unfavorable circumstances. 

Baaya had driven him back to the estate without complaint, though his kindly caretaker did have a hard time letting him out of her sight after the scare he’d given her. He felt awful for it. Stumbling up to her with blood dripping down his arm hadn’t been something he wanted her to see. 

He would have to get her something really nice to make up for it. Maybe another garden or some new books. Maybe both. Plus some more of that tea she liked from Paris. If he rushed the order, it could arrive in time for her to have it on the morrow.

Saguru was so tired he wasn’t even sure how he made it through the front door, let alone up to the second floor and to his room. He’d waved Baaya off pretty quickly after getting inside as well. She was a blessing, but after hours of being surrounded by people, he just wanted some space and alone time. 

Something that it didn’t seem he’d be getting. 

For as soon as he swung his door open, his eyes were zeroing in on the figure leaning against his windowsill. The moon was bright tonight, and its majestic silver glow just added to the mysteriousness of the situation as it shined down through the glass behind the figure.

Honestly, if Saguru didn’t know who it was that was standing there he might’ve been intrigued. As it was, he was just exhausted and a tad worried. Put simply, he was in no state to match wits with the phantom in white that had decided to haunt him tonight. 

“Kaito KID,” he addressed the man with lips that seemed to stumble over the name, his body and mind not quite up to snuff given the day he’d had, “I would say it’s a pleasure, but forgive me if I’m not feeling particularly hospitable. I’ve had a bloody awful day.”

He watched the figure tilt its head. That sent the long, dark shadow stretching across the bedroom floor shifting eerily. Saguru couldn’t hold back a slightly unsettled feeling from the action. This wasn’t a normal meeting with KID. 

This wasn’t a heist or a crime scene, so why was the thief here?

Then KID was chuckling. The low rumbling sound sent shivers through Saguru’s body. That was the sort of noise that would give the task force nightmares for weeks. It amplified that unpleasant feeling that had started to build, and he watched as the man’s teeth glinted from flashing moonlight when he smiled. 

“That actually happens to be why I’m here, tantei-san,” KID purred, sending another wave of shivers through the detective, “I heard someone actually dared to take a shot at my detective. Forgive me for inviting myself in, but I didn’t really believe you’d mind.”

Damn that thief and his confidence. Damn Saguru’s body and the way his insides twisted pleasantly upon hearing an international criminal refer to him as ‘his detective.’ 

He wasn’t in the right mind to be dealing with this encounter. His mask was still in pieces back in that alleyway, and everything underneath was on display to be seen by the deep indigo eyes that he just knew were watching him at that exact moment. 

“So brazen of you,” Saguru huffed, adjusting that uncomfortable sling as unspent adrenaline began to build in him, “and here I thought you to be a gentleman.”

“A gentleman, yes,” KID stepped away from the sill, beginning to walk towards the detective with heavy and purposeful steps, “but being a gentleman doesn’t mean being a saint.”

Saguru’s breath caught when the criminal stopped just a few feet in front of him. Close enough that he could reach out and grab if he wanted to. The shadows brought on by the moon at his back weren’t even enough to hide him now. 

He could see it all, and that felt distinctly wrong in a way that felt so right. 

Like lightning through his veins. Electric and alive before crashing and burning. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten so close. And each time it felt like the distance got a little smaller than the last. 

But he could really see him. The dark shade of blue in those narrowed eyes, the jawline that was just a little too round for a man of KID’s supposed age, the messy brunette locks that were completely different from the thief’s usual black points. 

“KID,” Saguru whispered as he watched that toothy smile become softer. It felt like if he spoke any louder, he would shatter whatever was allowing the criminal in white to stand so close. 

“Tantei-san,” snow white hands, softer than skin, reached toward him first. Long dexterous fingers were hidden beneath the warmth cloth. They wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand from where it was rubbing over the sling absently. Then he was reaching up and that soft fabric was pressing against the edge of Saguru’s cheek. 

He didn’t dare move. The touch was feather light, trailing his skin faintly. Down, creating a line of heat from his face to his neck. A shudder ran through his whole body when he felt someone else’s touch on the sensitive skin of his neck, but KID just kept going.

He trailed over Saguru’s dress shirt, as though the white button up wasn’t even there. Letting his fingers dance over the detective’s shoulder, before finally winding down his left arm. KID only stopped when the tips of his fingers grazed the edge of the sling’s material. 

Saguru’s lungs had long since stopped working properly. His breathing had sped up, unable to get enough air in him as his body seemed to come alight. There was a constant tremor emanating from his limbs, like he couldn’t even hold himself together. 

Beneath the rim of that white hat, KID smirked. Sharper than an assassin’s dagger and more viscous than a punch to the gut. 

“You let someone hurt you,” he stated disapprovingly in a tone that didn’t match his expression. Wearing a smile as he scolded Saguru. Like he was a parent scolding his child about letting a bully get away teasing them.

Not like Saguru had been shot and KID was upset over that fact. 

“I hardly ‘let’ him do anything,” the detective hissed, clenching his hand into a tight fist as he thought back to the criminal he’d cornered just hours before, “Why does everyone keep acting like I asked to be shot?!”

“Because you went after a known murderer alone,” KID’s snapping tone cowed him, making Saguru shrink back into himself shamefully, “Unarmed, unsure if backup was on the way. You chased him into parts of the city you didn’t even know, and then you tried to take him down on your own. It was reckless, stupid, and honestly irresponsible.”

“I got him, didn’t I?” He quickly regretted his grumbled question when KID’s fingers stopped being gentle. They dug in suddenly, like claws, just centimeters above his bullet wound. 

Saguru gasped, flinching violently as he leaned towards the feeling in some instinctive reflex to lessen the pressure. “Kai,” he choked, gritting his teeth against the flare of pain that flooded his nerves, “You’re hurting me.”

“So?” The icy edge of KID’s usually smooth tenor was like whiplash, throwing Saguru into a whole other direction than he’d just been going in, “You let him hurt you. You chased him for it. Why don’t you let me?”

He bore the pain as long as he could. The pressure grew as KID pressed harder, and at one point Saguru felt his stitches start to strain. He held on until his legs started to give out. Until his eyes started to water. 

When he finally couldn’t hold it any longer, he cried out. His knees buckled under him and the world tipped as he dropped. 

But he never hit the floor. Strong arms wrapped around him, making him weightless instead. The painful grip on his arm disappeared, and Saguru was given a second round of whiplash as everything went from being painful to gentle. 

“Easy,” he heard that smooth tenor speak against his ear again, his body being set down gently onto a soft expanse. It was one extreme to another. He couldn’t keep up, which left him terribly lost and vulnerable to the body leaning over him. 

The moonlight now lit up the side of his face. It gleamed off that silver monocle, and Saguru could see the reflection of himself looking down from the glass. Trembling, flushed. Lain out of his bed’s covers with wide, bright eyes. 

There had never been any doubt about who KID really was under that costume. He’d always known. Known for certain since the very second he layed eyes on that troublesome magician sitting next to him in class. 

But he never thought the boy would open himself up like this. 

That wrong sense was back, but this time without any of the pleasantness. Saguru couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t supposed to be seeing this. Those dark, narrowed eyes that he could never mistake for another’s. That wild and untamed hair that somehow looked so wrong under KID’s white top hat. That...face.

So he closed his eyes against it. 

There was a short intake of breath above him. Gloves that had been planted on either side of his body moved up, rubbing softly once more over his skin. The fabric tickled his neck as it massaged the juncture between his muscles. A smooth circling motion that just kept repeating, repeating, repeating...

“I’m sorry for hurting you tantei-san,” that reverberating voice came from just above Saguru. Inches from his own body, draped over him, hanging like a death sentence. 

Because that’s exactly what this was. A death sentence. 

If anyone caught them...

If Baaya walked in at that exact moment; or his father, or some other uninvited guest; they would both pay for it. KID’s wings would be clipped. They would shove him into a dark cage miles from anything to rot alone for the rest of his life. And at the very least Saguru’s life would be over. His reputation shattered. At most they might charge him as an accomplice.

But when he could feel the heat of another person over him...When he could feel the vibrations of their voice, and the breath against his face?

He couldn’t bring himself to care much at all.

“Kai?” Saguru mumbled, his breathing steadying out as KID continued to caress him gently. It was so nice. So soft and caring in a way he couldn’t remember anyone touching him before. 

“Yes?” 

“Stay with me?” The thief’s movements stopped for a second after his request. A dark pit began to take seed in Saguru’s stomach, fear that he’d overstepped until the touch returned. 

“Just until you fall asleep,” Kai murmured, his breath hot against the detective’s ear as he began to drift off. This was safe. He was safe here because KID wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

He felt his body being moved around faintly, pulled to a more comfortable position, but he was already lost to sleep before he could thank the thief.


End file.
